1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultra-high pressure solid pressing machine, which is suitable for application to the production of artificial diamonds, CBN and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technology regarding the ultra-high pressure press to be used for production of artificial diamonds and CBN is discussed on pages 267 to 270 of "High Pressure Experimental Technology and it's Application," second edition, published by Maruzen K. K. on Oct. 30, 1976.
According to conventional technology, one set of molds is mounted on a press, and a pressure of 30,000-100,000 atms. is applied to the material which is held in a cylinder formed at the center of the mold, while heating the material to about 2000.degree. C. by passing electric current through the mold to sinter the material under high pressure over a processing time ranging from 30 minutes to several hours.
The above-mentioned processing time is required to obtain only a product of a small size, resulting in extremely low productivity.